Into The Depth
by loonar cyclus
Summary: Fanfiction se sastoji od nekoliko dijelova. Prvi prati djetinjstvo Jacka Sparrowa, drugi njegovu mladost, prije nego što je postao pirat, i treći njegove same početke piratstva. I uzmite u obzir da je napisan prije nego što sam pogledala Mrtvačevu škrinju
1. Jackovska komedija

**Jack Sparrow je još uvijek mlad i njegove pustolovine nisu još skoro niti počele. Ide u školu onoga vremena, ali potajno sanja o dalekim zemljama... Prvo poglavlje dolje...**

**Ne posjedujem Pirate s Kariba... rolls her eyes  
**

* * *

**19. travnja, 1706.**

Bilo je prekrasno proljetno jutro. Kiša je prestala i kroz oblake su se promolile zrake sunca obasjavajući krovove kuća u Glasgowu. Rijeka Clyde lagano je tekla svojim tokom, ljuljajući brodove koji su bili usidreni u luci. Galebi su polako lebdjeli iznad njih, grabeći ribu s brodica. Mornari su povlačili užad velikih jedrenjaka i prenosili zalihe na kopno, ili pak opremali brodove za novu plovidbu.

No, niti živost Glasgowske luke, niti sloboda galeba, niti zrake sunca, apsolutno ništa nije prodiralo u mračnu, zagušljivu učionicu Glasgowske pučke škole.

Jack Sheldon bio je tamo prisutan samo tijelom. Bio je to dječak od svojih dvanaest godina. Crnih, dubokih očiju i kratko podšišane crne kose. Bio je uredno obučen u školsku uniformu, s ovratnikom na volane. Pravo bogataško dijete, reklo bi se.

Čeznutljivo je gledao u luku. U vodu koja se polako micala, u jedrenjake koji su doputovali iz njemu nepoznatih zemalja. U galeba koji su svojim krilima rezali proljetni zrak. Sve bi dao kada bi samo na trenutak mogao biti taj galeb. Biti slobodan...

''Sheldon!'' obrati mu se neprijatni glas muškarca u svojim pedesetima. Jacku nije bilo jasno što uopće jedan takav stari konj još radi ovdje. ''Možete li nam reći što mi upravo radimo ovdje?''

Jack blijedo pogleda u njega. ''Umiremo od dosade,'' upita kao da postavlja pitanje kakvo je vani vrijeme.

''Gospodine Sheldon, mislim da neću dopustiti takvo izražavanje na mome satu.''

''Kakvo izražavanje,'' u čudu će Jack. ''Pa samo sam odgovorio na postavljeno pitanje.''

''Jack Sheldon, već mi vas je dosta. Ovo se ponavlja iz sata u sat. Da vam otac ne plaća ovo školovanje ja bih…''

''Dao mi nogom u guzicu,'' pokuša nevino Jack.

''Pa vi stvarno želite batine,'' upita profesor. ''Još vam nije dosta?''

Gospodin Hackman polako ustane od svoje katedre i prođe zagušljivom, sivom učionicom. Zaustavi se pored Jackove klupe i stavi svoje smežurane prste na prazne papire koji su se tamo nalazili. Jack je gledao ravno u njegove oči.

''Sheldon, ispružite ruke,'' obrati mu se čvrstim glasom, a onda iz svog kaputa izvadi dugu šibu. Jack je već jako dobro poznavao tu šibu. Sreli su se već nebrojeno puta i nijedan od tih susreta nije bio ugodan.

''Neću,'' odvrati mu Jack još čvršćim glasom.

''Sheldon, da li se vi to meni nastavljate protiviti,'' upita ga Hackman. ''Upravo ste zaradili još dva dodatna udarca. Što znači da ih sada imate dvanaest. Molim vas da ispružite ruke ili ću to morati učiniti silom.''

Jack ga nevoljko posluša. Ispruži ruke sa dlanovima prema gore. Znao je da je to jedini izlaz. Da se opet usprotivi učinio bi si samo još gore.

Profesor podigne šibu. Jack osjeti nevjerojatnu bol na svojim dlanovima. Mrzio je Hackmana. Mrzio je što je ovo morao trpjeti. Još jedan udarac. Koliko ih je ono ostalo? Još deset. Ali neće mu pokazati da ga boli. Neće mu dati to zadovoljstvo. Još tri udarca. Jack stisne zube i ne ispusti niti najslabašniji zvuk. Ruke su ga nevjerojatno boljele. Nakon još dva udarca potekla je krv. Još jedan ožiljak da se pridruži zbirci, pomisli Jack. Nakon osmog udarca krv je već dobrano tekla. Još uvijek ni glas. Ni jedna suza. Ostali ljudi u razredu već su se počeli čuditi, pa i diviti njegovoj sposobnosti da podnese udarce. Zadnja dva su bila najgora. Jack je jedva izdržao. Ali nije pomaknuo ruke. Nije ništa rekao. Kada je profesor završio, spremi šibu natrag u kaput.

''Sheldon, idite sjesti otraga,'' obrati mu se.

Jack se podigne i bolnim rukama pokupi svoje papire, pero i tintu. Sjedne u zadnju klupu i zagleda se ravno u ploču.

''Nadam se da je ovo svima bila pouka,'' javi se Hackman koji je u međuvremenu došao natrag do svoje katedre, na što i oni koji su samo postrance zirkali na Jacka odvrate svoje poglede.

''Vratimo se sada onome što sam govorio prije nego što nas je gospodin Sheldon ovako brutalno prekinuo,'' nastavi Hackman.

_''Da brutalno! Da mi je znati tko je ovdje brutalan,''_' ljutito pomisli Jack.

''Danteov Pakao,'' nastavi Hackman otvarajući na stranicu svoje knjige, ispisane crnom i crvenom tintom. Podigne knjigu i svima pokaže ilustraciju.

Jack nevoljko podigne glavu i pogleda u sliku. U prvome je planu bio veliki čovjek u crvenom, a pored njega neke građevine. Ipak, Jacka je ostatak slike čak uspio i zaintrigirati. Ili bar na njemu svojstven način učiniti isto. Sa lijeve strane čovjeka nalazila se skupina manjih, golih ljudi. A iza čovjeka se nalazilo nešto što je Jacka iskreno podsjećalo na tortu. Tamo su isto bili goli ljudi.

Jacka uhvati trenutačna inspiracija. Sa svojim krvavim, pulsirajućim rukama, uhvati pero i tintu i počne crtati čovjeka u crvenom.

Hackman započne govoriti o pjesniku. ''Dante Alighieri bio je jedan od najpoznatijih pisaca predrenesanse i humanizma. Njegovo najpoznatije djelo…''

Čovjek u crvenom je malo sličio na sebe. Više je to bila nekakva karikatura nego pravi lik. A uskoro je dobio i brkove, kojih na originalnoj slici nije bilo.

''…komedija podijeljena je u tri dijela. Inferno, Pulgatorio i Paradiso.''

Čovjek u crvenom dobije izbečene oči.

''Najpoznatiji je dio Inferno, ili, na engleskom, Pakao.''

Dugi jezik…

''Stihovi su… Sheldon! Što to radiš? Da si smjesta donio taj papir ovamo!''

Jack se tako prepadne da je umalo pao sa stolice. Ipak, pridrži se za stol, a onda teatralno ustane. Uzme papir u ruke i odnese ga profesoru.

Hackman je najprije nekih dobrih pet minuta zurio u ono što je Jack napisao. Napokon uspije protisnuti riječi.

''Sheldon, ovo je nečuveno. Nikada, u povijesti škole... u povijesti svih škola na kugli zemaljskoj...''

''Nije netko bio ovako pametan kao ja,'' upita Jack.

Ovo je za profesora bilo previše. Ustane sa katedre udarivši Jackovim papirima u stol. Podigne ruku i opali Jacku šamar koliko je bio dug i širok. Jack umalo ne padne na pod. Hackman počne iz kaputa vaditi šibu, a kada je Jack vidio što radi, protisne nešto poput ''nećeš ne'' i brže bolje se pokupi kroz vrata učionice i potrči koliko su ga noge nosile pustim hodnikom, a nakon toga stepenicama. Napokon izađe kroz jedna od mnogih vrata zgrade u dvorište. Brže-bolje se sakrije u obližnji grm i proviri da vidi slijedi li ga netko.

Stajao je tako nekih deset minuta u tišini, jedva se mičući, zirkajući na vrata škole. No, sve je bilo tiho. Jack začuje pjevušenje ptica. Bijeli oblaci polako su plovili nebom. Napokon zaključi da je opasnost prošla te izađe iz grmlja i krene prema izlazu iz dvorišta škole. Pogleda u veliki školski zvonik i vidje da je tek deset sati.

_''Super,''_ pomisli,_ ''imam cijeli dan samo za sebe!'' _

Polako je išao prljavim gradskim ulicama. Ljudi su se muvali oko kuća, svaki noseći nešto, radeći. Tu i tamo bi preko ulice protrčala neka kokoš. Jack se veselo smijao svim ljudima koje bi sreo, iako skoro nitko nije odvratio. Svi su išli svojim poslom. Nije da je Jacka to posebno brinulo. Sada kada je bio slobodan.

Prolazio je pored u bijelo obojanih kuća, sa drvenim pregradama i sivim krovovima. Iznad njega proleti galeb i ispali projektil ravno na glavu jednom prolazniku. Jack se počne glasno smijati, na što skoro dobije još jedan šamar od nesretnog prolaznika.

''Ali to vam je za sreću,'' dovikne mu Jack dok ga je ovaj pokušavao dohvatiti.

Ipak uspije pobjeći čovjeku koji je glasno psovao na njegovo objašnjenje zašto on sada na glavi ima govno i dospije do ulice koja i nije bila toliko živa. Iznad vrata jedne od naguranih kuća bio je znak na kojemu je pisalo ''Glass Inn''. Jack skine svoju kragnu i olabavi košulju. Šale radi, zaveže kragnu oko glave i pođe se pogledati u prozor bara. _''Nije loše,'' _ pomisli. A onda skrene pozornost na unutrašnjost bara i kroz dim ugleda poznato lice. Neki čovjek mu je mahao.

* * *

**Da... Probno poglavlje. Ako itko bude komentirao, stavim još.**


	2. Ukleto blago

**Prva stvar, hvala Shell the Forest fairy za komentar, to mi puno znači! Druga stvar, zbilja sam rekla da ću staviti još ako dobijem makar i jedan komentar, a sada sam ga dobila, pa eto... I želim još komentara za sljedeće poglavlje!! ;)  
**

* * *

**2. svibnja, 1718.**

Pub _Hangman's Boots _bio je pun ljudi. Čovjek normalna opsega jedva se mogao progurati kroz svu tu vrevu, a da mu nešto usput ne nestane, ili da se s nekim dobrano ne sudari. Vesela je glazba probijala svoj put kroz veo dima koji je stvarao slabu vidljivost u prostoriji.

Ljudi koji su zalazili ovdje bili su mahom radnici, lutalice, razbojnici i pijanci. Ljudi u krpama teturali su od stola do stola zavodeći gradske kurve. Tu nikada nisi mogao vidjeti nekoga pristojnog, uglađenog. Vjerojatno su se zato svi i okrenuli kada su se jednu večer otvorila vrata i u pub je ušao neki mladić.

Bio je obučen u skupo crno odijelo, sa smećkasto-bijelom košuljom koja je imala volane oko vrata. Na nogama je imao velike crne čizme. Crna mu je kosa do ispod ramena bila svezana u rep na zatiljku. I bio je privlačan. Čovjek ga nikada ne bi povezao sa dječakom koji je nekoć davno pokušavao u pijanom stanju uhvatiti vrapca. Samo bi, kada bi pogledao u duboke, gotovo crne oči, vidio sličnost. Jer to je ipak bila ista osoba.

Jack Sheldon je zastao na dovratku, promatrajući prostoriju u cjelini. Uskoro su svi shvatili da je ušla neka čudna spodoba. Prestala je svirati glazba i ljudi su utihnuli.

Jack se spusti niz dvije stepenice koje su odvajale vrata od ostatka puba i krene prema određenom stolu. Pratila ga je takva tišina da se čulo udaranje njegovih čizama u drvo dok je hodao. Sjedne i, kao da nije uopće svjestan pomutnje koju je izazvao, okrene se prema šanku.

''Bocu ruma, molim vas,'' dovikne, a onda se okrene čovjeku koji je sjedio s druge strane drvena stola.

Buka se polako opet počinje razbuktavati. Glazba opet zasvira.

''Kao da vide duha, ne,'' upita Jack čovjeka nasuprot sebe.

Bio je to William Turner, zvani Bill. Samo odrasla verzija. Nije se puno promijenio, samo su mu crte lica poprimile muževniji oblik.

''I nisu daleko,'' odvrati Bill. ''Djeluješ nekako potišteno.''

''Mda…'' neodređeno će Jack. ''Dosadno mi je. Ovo izrađivanje karata nije tako zanimljivo kao što sam mislio da će biti. Puno vremena ni za što.''

Konobarica donese bocu ruma. Jack ispije gutljaj.

''Treba mi malo pustolovine,'' ustvrdi.

''Uvijek si bio nerealan. Ne znam što još hoćeš. Imaš ogromnu kuću samo za sebe, dobro plaćeni posao, besplatna putovanja. Tko bi htio više?''

''Da ti pravo kažem, u zadnje vrijeme posao i ne ide baš najbolje,'' odvrati Jack. ''Dosta sam se zadužio da bih započeo nove projekte na svoju ruku. A projekti se baš i nisu isplatili. Nego…'' Jack se približi svome prijatelju. ''Jesi li ikada razmišljao o piratstvu?''

Bill je izgledao zbunjeno. ''Jack… siguran sam da Susan ne bi željela… Ma od kud ti sad ta ideja?''

''Palo mi je na pamet,'' reče Jack otpivši gutljaj ruma i gledavši oko sebe. ''Zgodan mali bar…'' prokomentira.

''Aha, Jack, jesi li ti to ozbiljan?''

Jack je bio u svome elementu. ''Čuo sam da se na Karibima zgrče puno novca piratstvom. Samo nabavimo neki brod sa novcem od prodaje moje kuće, unajmimo posadu i na putu smo,'' otpije još ruma. ''A onda smo na konju. Bogatit ćemo se, piti, uživati. Moći ćemo ići gdje god želimo. Cijeli će svijet biti naš.''

''Ne znam…'' još se uvijek dvoumio Bill. Što ću reći Susan? Ne mogu je samo tako ostaviti ovdje. I Will. Jack, ja imam dijete. To nije samo tako.''

''Reci Susan da si dobio posao u trgovačkoj mornarici. Da ćeš ploviti Karibima. Malom Willu i njoj će biti bolje tako. Moći će si priuštiti novi, bolji život od zlata koje preuzmemo.''

''Ti si zbilja ozbiljan,'' reče Bill. Ovoga puta to nije bilo pitanje, već tvrdnja. ''I sve si već isplanirao.''

''Hej,'' obrati mu se Jack, raširivši ruke. ''Pa ja sam Jack Sparrow,'' reče, aludirajući na nadimak koji mu je dao sam Bill.

''Jack Sparrow uistinu,'' ironično će Bill. ''Ako sve tvoje avanture budu kao ta potjera za vrapcem, radije ne bih u tome sudjelovao.''

''Hej, vrijeđaš me,'' reče Jack, namjestivši bolni izraz lica. ''Jesam li ti ikada dao razlog da mi ne vjeruješ?''

''Evo nas opet,'' prokomentira Bill.

Jack se na to nije obazirao. ''Samo želim brod. I blago. Puno blaga.''

''Puno blaga, je li,'' javi se odjednom netko iza Jacka. ''Mislim da znam baš ono što tražiš.''

Jack se okrene, namrštivši se. Pogleda u čovjeka koji im se obratio. Bio je star, i izgledao je kao da je cijeli život proveo na moru.

''Cortezovo blago,'' reče starac hrapavim glasom.

''Nikad čuo,'' odvrati Jack.

''I mislio sam. Ipak si ti još samo klinac.''

Jack ga uvrijeđeno pogleda. ''O čemu god da se radi, nema uopće šanse da to ne bih pronašao. A ako to ipak ne bih pronašao, značilo bi da to što bih tražio niti ne postoji,'' prkosno će Jack.

Bill zakoluta očima. ''Dobro, stari, i ovako i onako mi se čini da ćemo čuti priču o tom blagu pa bi bilo bolje da počneš,'' obrati se starcu.

''Cortezovo blago,'' otpočne starac, ''je izgubljeno. Za sve one koji ne znaju gdje je, barem.''

Bill je pozorno slušao, podbočivši laktove na stol i ispreplevši prste na rukama. Jack se igrao čepom boce ruma.

''Kada je Cortez pokoravao domoroce,'' nastavi čovjek, ''nije prezao ni od čega da bi se dočepao zlata. Njegove su vojske pobile na tisuće domorodačkog stanovništva. Bio je nevjerojatno pohlepan, i uvijek je žudio za nečim više. I zato su domorodački bogovi stavili na njegovo zlato kletvu. Četiristo je identičnih novčića doneseno Cortezu kao otkupnina. Cortez nije znao za kletvu. Ubio je ljude koji su donijeli zlato i otplovio s njime. Nije znao da će svaki smrtnik koji ukloni makar i jedan zlatnik iz toga kovčega biti zauvijek kažnjen.''

''I gdje se sad nalazi taj kovčeg,'' upita Jack, još se uvijek igrajući čepom.

''Zakopan na Otoku mrtvih. Mogu ga pronaći samo oni koji već znaju gdje je, kao što sam rekao.''

Jack se podigne od stola. Ostavi tri šilinga na njemu i okrene se Billu.

''Budi spreman sutra u jedanaest u jutro. Čekaj me u luci, napravi onako kako sam rekao.'' Okrene se starcu. ''Naći ću vaše blago. A onda više neće biti izgubljeno.''

I s tim se riječima uputi prema vratima puba i nestane u mračnoj ulici.


End file.
